Piano Teacher
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: In which Phil's son is a clever little boy and manages to get Dan, his piano teacher, to go on a date with his father, who has been single for over four years and hasn't been on a date in those four years.


Phil Lester sighed tiredly as he walked down the stairs.

It was 11 o'clock in the morning and Phil was exhausted, as he had a late night last night with doing the bills. He didn't get enough sleep.

"I'm coming!" Phil yelled as soon as the door bell rang again. He walked up to the door and he finally opened it. Phil looked up and was surprised when he saw Dan Howell, his sons piano teacher. "Oh. Hello Dan. What are you doing here? It's Saturday," he said.

"Wel... I know I only come over on the weekdays but James asked me to come over this weekend. He didn't really give me a reason why, didn't say if he wanted to do piano lessons or not. He just told me to come over so I did," Dan told Phil. He shrugged his shoulders.

Dan Howell was Phil's sons piano teacher. He was quite famous around town for his piano skills. He had been playing the piano ever since he was five years old. It was just something that he fell in love with. He loved the piano and his passion was playing music on the piano.

Phil had heard Dan play at one of his shoes and immediately fell in love with him. He knew that his son, who was 10-years-old, James Lester, also loved the piano and had always wanted to learn how to play it, but didn't know where to start. Phil came from quite a rich family so he went to Dan and offered to pay him a lot of money to teach his son to play piano. Dan told him that he would do it for free. He didn't need all that money.

Now Dan had been teaching James to play the piano for almost a year now. He spent quite a lot of time at the Lester house, as James really wanted to learn how to play the piano. Dan didn't mind though. He loved being over and teaching James and it was a bonus that Phil was around. Dan had a massive crush on Phil but he never said anything to anyone about it. Most people knew that he was gay, including Dan, but one ever said anything to him... thankfully.

"James asked you to come over? That's weird... he's at his father's house this weekend," Phil replied. He was a little confused and surprised. James had never said anything to him about inviting Dan over. He knew that the weekends he was at his other father's house, just like it had been for the past couple years.

Phil had been previously married to another man but their marriage ended badly when his partner cheated on him and they had gotten into a massive argument. Phil broke it off with him immediately and gained custody over James, which he was very thankful for.

"Oh, maybe he was just forgot? That's fine. I'll just come back on Monday," Dan said. He went to walk away but Phil quickly reached over and grabbed Dan's arm, stopping him. Dan blinked a few times as he looked over at Phil. "Phil?" He asked as he stared at him.

"Um... wh-why don't you just stay? For a little bit," Phil said.

"Are you sure? You look like you've just woken up," Dan said. "No offense.

Phil laughed. "None taken. I have but it's a Saturday. I usually stay in my pajamas anyways," he said. He blushed slightly. "So... what do you say?" He asked.

"Okay. I don't have any plans for tonight. Why not?" Dan said. He looked up at Phil and smiled. He stepped inside the house and watched as Phil shut the door.

"Why do you think James invited you over and just forgot about it?" Phil asked as he walked over to Dan. "He isn't one to forget. Especially when it comes to piano lessons."

"He's gotten really good at the piano, by the way. You should hear him," Dan said.

Phil couldn't help but smile proudly. "Maybe I'll join one of the lessons this week," he said.

"That would be awesome," Dan said. He bit his lip as he looked around the house. It was weird for him to be over when James wasn't around. He was never over at the Lester's when it was a weekend. Dan knew that James had another father who had him on the weekends.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Phil asked Dan.

Dan quickly looked over at Phil. "Uh, sure..." He said. He followed Phil into the rather large kitchen. "I never get over how huge your house is," he added.

Phil laughed. "To be honest, I've not gotten used to it myself and I've been living here for a couple years now. It seems bigger now that there's only two of us," he said.

Dan frowned. He knew that Phil was talking about his ex-husband. Dan had always wanted to ask about him but he also knew that Phil was still hurt by what happened between them so he always kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to ever upset Phil like that.

Phil let out a yawn as he walked over to the cabinets. "Is coffee okay?" He asked.

Dan nodded. "Perfectly fine," he said. He gave Phil a smile.

Once Dan and Phil had gotten their cups of coffee, they went to the living room and started chatting. Once they started chatting with each other... they didn't stop.

"How come we've never done this before?" Phil asked as he looked at Dan, who was sitting next to him, rather closely, on the couch. It had been an hour since Dan had come over and they had been sitting in Phil's living room ever since, talking about nothing and everything.

"What do you mean?" Dan asked as he looked back over at Phil.

"I mean... you've been over here every week for the past year... and we've never properly hung out with each other? It just seems weird to me," Phil said. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey... you don't think James did this on purpose, do you?" Dan asked curiously.

"What do _you_ mean?" Phil asked, raising his eyebrows.

Dan laughed. "Well, this is embarrassing but... I-I've had a little c-crush on you for quite a while and I think James picked up on that. I don't know how... but he did. Maybe he invited me over, knowing that he wasn't going to be there... hopeing we'd talk?" He said.

"He's a clever little boy... for a 10-year-old, that is," Phil said. He bit his lip as he stared at Dan again. "Wait a minute... do you really have a crush on me?" He asked, smiling.

Dan blushed as he looked down at his hands.

"Dan-" Phil reached over and lifted Dan's chin up so they were staring at each other.

"You know I'm gay Phil... it's not that surprising," Dan whispered.

"But, why me? What's so special about me?" Phil asked.

"A lot of things. After talking with you... I don't know. We just seem to have a lot in common, now that I'm thinking about it. We love the same music. I just... I can't help but like you," Dan said. He took a deep breath. "I didn't want to say anything because I know you're still getting over your ex and everything. I don't want to force you into anything."

"You wouldn't have forced me into anything. It's been four years since I've been with Austin, yeah... I miss him, even after he cheated on me. But, I've been much better off without him and I'm happier without him. I'd rather be with you over him, any day." Phil whispered.

Dan blushed a darker shade of red. "Do you mean that?" He asked.

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," Phil said. He chuckled.

"What would you say if I asked you out on a date?" Dan asked as he looked up at Phil.

"I'd say yes, of course... I'd love to go out on a date with you," Phil replied.

Dan looked over at his hand when Phil took his hand and he couldn't help but smile.

The weekend passed and Dan had surprisingly spent the whole weekend with Phil. They had went on a date on Saturday and everything went perfectly. Dan knew that everything had been happening so fast but he honestly didn't even care. He had been waiting for months to be able to go on a date with Phil, and tell him how he felt. It was amazing.

By the end of the night on Saturday, he was Phil's new boyfriend.

Dan was very thankful that James had invited him over or else he would have never talked with Phil and he would have never had the courage to ask him out on a date.

"When is James coming home?" Dan asked as he looked down at Dan.

It was around 6 o'clock in the evening. Dan and Phil were in the kitchen. Dan was sitting on the counter while Phil was doing the dishes. They were waiting for James to come home.

"Actually... he should be here-" Phil stopped as soon as the doorbell rang. "Now. Uh, can you get the door? My hands are a little messy." He said as he looked down at his hands.

Dan laughed. "Of course I'll get the door..." He jumped off of the counter.

Phil reached over and kissed Dan's cheek, smiling when Dan blushed.

Dan walked out of the kitchen and then he walked down the hallway and to the door. He reached over and opened the door. He looked up and bit his lip when he saw an older man, but he looked down and smiled as soon as he saw James. "Hello James." He greeted.

"Hi Mr. Howell!" James yelled excitedly. He ran into the house.

Dan chuckled as he watched him. "Your dads in the kitchen!" He yelled.

"Who are you?" Dan immediately looked over and blinked a few times at the man.

"You must be Austin? Phil's ex-husband," Dan said.

"Yes, I am... are you going to tell me who are you?" Austin asked impatiently.

"I'm Dan Howell. James's piano teacher, and Phil's new boyfriend," Dan said.

"Phil never said anything to me about having a new boyfriend," Austin said angrily.

"Yes, well... it kind of happened this weekend, thanks to a certain little boy. Why do you care anyway?" Dan asked. "I mean... aren't you the one who cheated on Phil in the first place?"

"Listen, you dickhead..." James went to step forward but Dan quickly slammed the door in his face. He took a deep breath and then he turned around and jumped when he saw James.

"Your daddies new boyfriend?" James asked as he looked up at Dan.

Dan bit his lip and then he bent down so he could James better. "Are you happy with that?"

James smiled and nodded. He ran over to Dan and hugged him tightly.

Dan smiled as he wrapped his arms around James and hugged him back. "I'm glad."

Phil walked out of the kitchen. He looked over and he smiled as he watched Dan and James hug each other. "What, do I not get a hug?" He asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

James giggled and then he ran over to Phil and hugged his legs. "Hi daddy!" He exclaimed.

Phil laughed and also bent down and looked down at James. "Did you have fun this weekend?"

"Yeah. Papa got a new puppy and let me play with it!" James told him.

"Really? That man actually got a puppy?" Phil asked, he raised his eyebrows.

"He said if you let me... I could bring it home!" James said.

Phil rolled his eyes. "Of course he did. I'll have to think about it, okay? Why don't you go get ready for dinner, okay? It'll be ready in 15 minutes." He said.

James nodded. "Okay daddy!" He reached over and then he grabbed his bag that had been sitting on the floor, and then he went to run up the stairs but he stopped when Dan called his name. He looked over at Dan but didn't say anything.

"James? I just wanted to say thank you," Dan said as he walked over to Phil.

James smiled. He giggled and then he ran up the stairs.

Phil looked over at Dan and smiled. He wrapped his arms around his shoulder.

"I can't believe it took a little 10-year-old boy to get us together," Dan said as he wrapped his arms around Phil's waist and rested his head on Phil's shoulder. He sighed happily.

"Yeah. But, I'm glad. Our lives will be much happier with you in it," Phil whispered.

Dan looked over at Phil and smiled. "I can't wait to see what the future brings."


End file.
